


Caution: Cuddles and Concussion Mines

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, In which Junkrat gets a shirt, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After traveling with the Junkers for so long, the three of you finally return to their Australian hideout to get some much needed rest and relaxation.





	Caution: Cuddles and Concussion Mines

**Author's Note:**

> This is for riptirefucker on Tumblr!

You had been on the road with Junkrat and Roadhog for longer than you could remember. There was some charm to running around and wrecking havoc that kept you wanting more- but after working and traveling so much, you required a much needed break. When you hit that wall of exhaustion, that the three of you turned back and headed to the Junker’s irradiated home. 

Sure it wasn’t under the Queen’s protection and you were exposed to more of a waste-torn Australian than most of the few who still lived in country, but after so long you didn’t mind. The waste had died down and you weren’t affected, so what was there to worry? Any other scavengers or bandits who lingered around would have easily been handled by your two teammates.

A few hours earlier, Junkrat and Roadhog had left the small hideaway in hopes of scavenging some of the untouched relics and rotting buildings that no one bothered with anymore. Meanwhile, you took the time to clean up a bit of the place and took a much needed (and appreciated) bubble bath in the old tub. By the time you had finished, they still were out and adventuring the waste. A part of you wanted to go along, but you needed some alone time and the radioactive waste wasn’t good for an outsider, no matter how little you wandered around in. 

Left with nothing else to do, you plucked up on a rather busted up book. You flipped over the back and read the summary- it was some nonfiction book about the science behind explosions. Of course it was. You shrugged and tucked it under your arm, before climbing up the ladder that lead up to the loft.

The broken television reminded you of the normal life you left behind. There was times you felt homesick, but deep down you just felt better whenever you were near Junkrat. He was your home now, and if he wanted to run around the globe and stir up some lives, you were more than happy to follow. 

You were comfortably lied out on the couch and flipping through the book when you heard the door slam open, followed by the familiar stomping of Junkrat. 

“Wait till ya get a load of this, Sheila!” Junkrat proclaimed, his energy immediately bringing more light and life into the hideout. 

“Where’s Roadie?” You called out, before dog-earing the book and tossing it to the side.

“He’s stayin’ back, we got some much needed alone time. Here, help me up.” 

You jumped up from the couch and made your way over to the ladder. After getting on your knees, you held your hand out and helped pull him up. He could climb it on his own, but the peg leg made handling the ladder a bit difficult. After he was up on the loft, he clammered to his feet and held his soot covered hand out to you so you could follow suit. 

“So,” you began as you made your way back to the couch, pulling him along behind, “what did you want to show me?” 

“‘Member how you’re always barkin’ at me for runinn’ around shirtless?” 

“Just a little something to help you out! Besides, if you waltz into a bank shirtless, it automatically raises their suspicion. Nothing says ‘I’m up to no good’ like our group wandering in shirtless, covered in dirt and hair literally on fire.” You gave him that look you always shot his way whenever you were concerned. 

“Ya, Ya- just wait a sec,” Junkrat took turned his back to you and pulled something out of a plastic bag.

You watched as he tossed the bag on the ground and threw off his tire. He wore the thing around so much, that his sunburn stood out harshly against the pale skin that was usually hid behind the tire. Junkrat pulled a shirt over his head, and you immediately froze in your spot when he pulled it down all the way. You had been with them for a year now- and never once have you seen him actually wearing one!

When he turned around, he held his arms out and a large smile stretched across his face. “Ta-da!” 

“Wait, hold up…” You bridged the distance between the two, and placed both hands on his shoulders. “A shirt? Has Talon brainwashed you like that Spider Woman, too?” You gave him a slight shake, “Give us the normal Junkrat back!” 

His face morphed from shocked at your reaction, to one of pure mischievous, “Oh right-o you are, birdie. Talon sent me to come get you!” 

“Oh no please,” You fought back a giggle as you backed away from him, “I have no use to Talon!”

“That’s where ya’ sure’ wrong!” He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers in your direction, causing you to retreated backwards more. 

“Have mercy, please!” You couldn’t help but giggle as you fell onto the couch. 

Junkrat closed the distance completely, falling onto the couch next to you. Making quick work, he began to tickle your sides from over your top. Your giggling only intensified as you squirmed against the couch, and soon your stomach began to cramp from all the laughing. No matter what way you twisted or turned, he kept a steady hand on your side, running up and down as he mercilessly tickled you. 

“P-Please! Uncle! I call uncle!” You finally hiccuped from under him. 

“Soz’ love, the attack isn’t over just yet! You forgot my second attack!” 

Affectionately, he pressed a kiss to your left and right cheek, before peppering the rest of your face with small kisses and pecks. The warmth of his kisses and the smell of fire comforted you as you allowed Junkrat to shower you in affection. It didn’t happen too often- this was a side of him that he even hid away from Roadhog half the time. It was only when you guys had those fleeting moments of alone time, that Junkrat made sure to treat you extra kindly. 

“You’ve won! I’m all yours!” You exclaimed, a smile permanently resting on your face. 

Junkrat chuckled and rolled over so he was laying next to you on the couch, “‘Course I did! I win ya over every time!” 

As the two of you lied out and caught your breath, Junkrat threw his arm over your shoulder and pulled you close to his side. You willingly slid closer to him, and rested your head on his chest at a slight angle. The longer the two of you stayed there, the more his rhythmic breathing and safe embrace calmed you into a tired state. You let out a small yawn and tilted our head up slightly to get a good look at Junkrat’s face. He was already knocked right out, his mouth slightly gaped open and a soft snore coming from him. 

You were absolutely lucky to be there. You knew it. You could have been back at home, with a shit life and a boring job, with no one to love you. You thought the junkers were absolutely wild and they drove you crazy at first, but the longer you stayed with them and the more you got to know them, the harder you fell for Junkrat and came around to care for Roadhog like an older brother. 

Pushing the somber thoughts out of your mind, your buried yourself closer into Jamison’s embrace, and let sleep take over. 

 

You woke up later to Roadhog calling your and Junkrat’s name. You hummed to yourself as you ignored it, wanting to stay wrapped in Junkrat’s arm and asleep. Sure, you guys went to sleep like this all the time, but that didn’t change the fact that each time the two of you pulled apart always felt like it may be your last. With the type of missions and paths of destruction that you follow, you never know when your last moments will be together.

Roadhog called out once again, and you finally listened. Half asleep, you squinted and tried to pull yourself up off of the couch. Junkrat instead, wrapped his arm around you in a tighter embrace. 

“Jamie, come on.” You shoved him lightly.

“Too bloody early, gimme ‘nother few minutes.” 

“Food!” Roadhog hollered up one last time to you.

That got him moving. Junkrat finally pulled himself up and freed him from his embrace. The two of you climbed down the ladder, and immediately set eyes on the feast Roadhog had set up. Your group never ate too fancy, but it was clear that he had tried hard. Sat up around the beat-up wood table, was a lawn chair and two white, plastic chairs. 

As you took a seat in the low lawn chair, Junkrat took the seat next to you. Roadhog carried out a tray of cooked meat and several corn on the cobs. The aroma made your mouth water and you leaned forwards in the chair to take a good look at it all. 

“You went all out for us! Thanks, Roadie. Was this why you were out later than Jamie?” 

“Yeah,” Roadhog simply said as he undid his pachimari-covered apron. 

It wasn’t until everyone had piled up their plates and were eating away, laughing and having a good time, that you were struck once again with a sudden feeling of gratefulness. They were your family now, all the way through. You always heard that blood didn’t necessarily mean family, and those who were considered to be apart of yours, were the people that you picked out. You never thought you’d actually feel something like this so strongly, though. The warmth and fondness you held for both Junkrat and Roadhog was practically tangible!

It wasn’t until you sniffled, that you realize you were actually crying from happiness. You quickly shot your hand up and rubbed away at your eyes. Sure you had cried before- but never from something so silly!

“Oi! What’s wrong?” Junkrat stopped his laughs with Roadhog and immediately asked as soon as he heard you crying.

“I-I am such a wuss!” Their concern and attention only made your eyes swell up with more tears, “I just really care about you guys and I’m s-so happy and lucky to be here with you. I was so unhappy before, and then by some weird cosmic chance, I met you guys and you gave me a chance. I-I don’t want to even think about what my life would be without you two.”

Roadhog reached across the table and rested a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “We’re the lucky ones.” It was the most you had probably heard him say all at once. He was always so soft spoken and reserved.

Junkrat hopped from the table and quickly tackled you into a bone crushing hug. He rested his chin on the top of your head for a moment, before ducking down and pressing a reassuring kiss to your lips. Even when the kiss broke, he didn’t let you go from the hug. 

“Like ole hog said, we’re the lucky ones to have got ya. We care about ya a lot and will do anythin’ to help. I love ya, right. She’ll be apples, pinky promise!” 

When he was sure that you got it through your head and finally calmed down, he plopped back into his seat and picked up corn. You took a steady breath of your own and picked up your fork, taking a small bite from the delicious meal that Roadhog was kind enough to make for your little misfit family. 

By the time you guys had finished your meal, bellies full and plates empty, Junkrat had pulled out a map. He used his real arm to push all the metal plates off the table and laid out the map. Quickly, you hopped to your feet and looked over at the map as he pointed at Dorado on the map, specifically at a crude drawing he made made of you, Roadhog and Junkrat in a boat just off of the coast. 

“Now that we’re full of food and good ole’ love, it’s time to get crackin’!”


End file.
